Infinite Stratos: The Fruit Flavored Warriors
by Soulsilverlord
Summary: He needed to be faster. Kota was the leader of the Gaim faction in the Rider War. Deciding to pack up his bags he decides to go to the only place he knows he can definitely get stronger, IS Academy. Only problem is he's male and with the help of his girlfriend, Mai, will try to avenge the death of his friend. Meanwhile, can our hero survive high school with only girls and one guy?


Infinite Stratos: The Fruit Flavored Warriors

By: Soulsilverlord

…

Kamen Rider Gaim © Toei

Infinite Stratos © Overlap

…

**Prologue: The Fall of the Baron**

_War never changes, does it? Depends on the way one looks at. About ten years ago a system known as the IS became popular all over the world. It pretty much took the world by storm. It's pretty much a mecha that fits over the pilot. Only catch is that only women can pilot it. The Alaska Treaty prevents it in being used in war for any circumstances. I could care less about all that, since I have bigger plans for myself. Getting into the IS academy for one reason: to get stronger._

The Shika Inves leapt into the air and began to repeatedly strike at a man clad in yellow armor with a red suit. The armor resembled a banana and the weapon he held, the Banaspear, also did. Shoving the spear into the chest of the deer-like monster that been wrestling with him. The creature screeched out in pain before hopping up onto the closest tree it could find. The yellow-clad man pursued it. Before he could continue several bullets were fired at his feet.

"Who the…?" the yellow-clad man asked aloud, turning around with his spear at the ready. Behind him was a man clad in a light-green armor with a white suit. He held a large shield and held out his gun-sword, the Musou Sabre.

"Think your going somewhere? We still have business to settle about what you did, Baron." The green-clad man said, switch his weapon back to a sword and placing it in his large shield.

"I don't think we do. I finished what we did. Our alliance is over and there's nothing you can do to change that." Baron replied, turning around to chase the Inves that had seemingly escaped.

"I think you're mistaken, he'll still come after us and you know it. Gaim won't stop until he settles the issue with all of us. He's the fastest swordsman out of all of us and you continue to play dumb. Neither you nor I are fast enough to defeat him, not even Ryugen can shoot fast enough to get past his dual swordplay."

"Zangetsu, you do know that he is a good man. This is exactly why I called off our alliance. Gaim is probably the only one doing anything for the overall good instead of our constant bickering. He taught me that cruelty is worse less than kindness." Baron replied back to the man, taking his spear and once again turning around. He was astonished. There were many Shika Inves in his way and the lot began to circle the two of them. "There's way too many of them."

The many Inves began to approach the two men. Zangetsu removed his Musou Sabre and began shooting around in a circle at the approaching deer creatures. Baron did much of the same and began to strike at them with his spear. Taking his sword, Zangetsu quickly struck at another of the deer and smashed it down with his shield.

"Damn it, there are too many of them." Zangetsu called out, when suddenly bullets that weren't his were fired from two different sides. One of the Inves was then smashed over the head with a large hammer. The other riders had arrived. Ryugen, Griton, and Gaim had shown up in the nick of time to help out.

"See I told you guys that this is how it should be, instead of the constant fighting." Gaim called out, armed with his own Musou Sabre and his person weapon, the Daidaimura. He quickly dispatched several of the Inves with his two swords. Ryugen teamed up with Zangetsu and began to help take out more of the creatures. Griton was quickly taking down several of them with brute force. Baron teamed up with Gaim to take out the rest of them. Looking up into the trees Baron saw a Byakko Inves in it. With dead eyes it quickly leapt at Gaim from the trees, having previously been defeated by Gaim, it sought vengeance.

"Gaim, look out!" Baron yelled out. Quickly rushing to block the attack. However, the Byakko took it as a challenge and used as much force as it could to stab through Baron's armor. "AH!" Baron stabbed it through the abdomen with his spear and fell to the ground.

"Baron!" Gaim yelled out, smashing the closest few Inves with his swords and quickly dispatched the rest of them. Griton did the same with her own opponents, along with Zangetsu and Ryugen. Gaim quickly ran over to the fallen Baron, whose yellow armor was broken from the impact of the Byakko. "Are you okay?"

"Probably not. This is probably the end for me. A journey that ended way to early." Baron replied, removing his Banana Lockseed from his belt, the Sengoku Driver. His body was beyond repair, with a deep gash mark in his chest. "It's not that bad is it?" Baron joked.

"It is that bad. We need to get you to a hospital." Gaim exclaimed, he turned around to see only Griton behind him. Both Ryugen and Zangetsu had disappeared from sight. "It's going to be fine. We'll get you fixed up right away." Gaim removed his Orange Lockseed and Driver to reveal his young face. He had dirt and sweat covering his face, but his green eyes and brown hair glowed in the dark forest. He wore a white and black coat with a blue undershirt and regular jeans. "Come on, we were going to finally be friends, right? This is what we hoped for, the end of the Inves invasion and we could go back to our old lives, right?"

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to do that now. I'm glad I got to meet you, though. In the end at least I was redeemed. I can't forgive myself for the cruelty I caused." Baron began to explain, the pain worsening in his chest. He finally resigned himself to death. "Thanks for being a friend, even if it was only for this short while." His mind went along with his final words. He had lost too much blood from the gash, as it had continued to bleed even when he was armored.

"No… It can't be! Not this of all things." He let go of the now deceased Baron. "I was supposed to be his ally. We were going to end this together. After everything I did, it ended like this. I wasn't strong enough… not fast enough." Gaim said, smashing his hand into the ground.

"Kota…" Griton said, taking her own Driver off and going to her boyfriend's side. She hugged him and simply watched him break down. She comforted him; despite his positive outlook on life he really was depressed.

"Mai…" Kota choked out, hugging her back. He needed to be stronger and faster. He needed it.

_To be continued…_

_**A.N.**_

_**Welcome back friends and fans, anyways here's my new story about fruits and nuts and mecha girls. The story is in an AU of the regular Gaim, AKA there's only one episode which I haven't seen, meaning I can have free reign on personalities until I see them with my own eyes. This takes place in IS sometime before the Silver Gospel incident and before Houki gets her IS. So that will eventually happen, but with our new fruity samurai. Any thoughts to improve, please leave a comment!**_


End file.
